The Search for Purple Lotus
by OrcishHorde
Summary: Narnisus is sent from the Druidic forests of Orrilion to find a plant that the faction, the Druids of the Moon, searches for, the elusive and rare Purple Lotus.
1. Druid of the Moon

**Druid of the Moon**

The moon that night was the brightest it has been for weeks, illuminating the night sky and casting an iridescent glow upon the land. Narnisus stood upon a wooden outcrop that penetrated the thick forest into a clearing of night sky, observing the moon's breadth and fullness from his ever-distant position. The light of the moon shimmered upon him and his elaborate apparel he had adorned. He was clad in dark studded leather that consisted most of his attire, ranging from natural browns to greens in shade. His cloak hung from his neck and fell to his emblazoned boots. The golden trim of the green cloak reflected the moon's light, sparkling in the wind as the cloth flailed wildly about. His long hair also caught the wind's violent gust, reflecting the moon's light off the locks of green.

Narnisus gripped his staff to counter the wind's disturbing effect. He kept his focus, his gaze never leaving the lunar glow of the moon. Its bright light seemed to change Narnisus as he began to drift from reality. The pigment in his eyes faded as they grew whiter by the second. Soon enough, they became two bright orbs of pale white. Narnisus channeled the energy until suddenly his eyes exploded with light, a lunar glow that mimicked the moon's. Narnisus remained unyielding and impassive. He continued to grip his staff as the wind's violent gust continued its assault on the loose cloth and long hair. His trance like state lasted a few moments until he closed his eyes and the glow of the moon that emitted from them ceased. The wind that battered Narnisus also ushered in an overcast of clouds. The moon's light itself had suddenly been choked with the clouds and a shroud of darkness covered the land. Narnisus held his staff tightly and slowly opened his eyes. They had regained their hazel hue and no longer emitted a glow. After a brief pause, he plunged from the wooden outcrop into the dark of the forest below to escape the violent gusts.

The forest was thick with foliage that twisted and gnarled to create the forest floor. The roots of the forest grew everywhere and left little earth to walk upon. Narnisus found a large root that curled away from the ground. He used it for a short rest and sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. A few moments later, an aura began to emit from him, radiating outward. The wood and trees that surrounded the area seemed to absorb the atmosphere that surrounded him and the trees themselves emanated a natural miasma, merging with his own.

Narnisus concentration was disturbed after a crack of a twig was suddenly heard out of sight and within the darkness. Narnisus slowly opened his eyes, peering in the direction that the mysterious sound came from. He could find nothing. Then, he heard a loud shuffle from the opposite direction. He quickly turned and found an immense figure that jumped out from the shadows toward him. He swiftly reacted and threw his hand in the air as the aura of life that surrounded him dispersed. At the same time the forest floor parted and great wooden roots unearthed, twisting up into the air to catch the attacking figure. The roots entangled themselves around the body of the intruder, subduing it within a ray of moonlight to reveal its identity.

"I should've known," Narnisus said to the helpless orc. "The foul smell of you thieving orcs should have been enough for me to detect you."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard in the darkness, "get 'im boyz! Make 'im pay!"

The loud cry alerted Narnisus. He didn't hesitate to waste time and fled the area, jumping from tree root to tree root. He didn't want to fight until he knew what he was up against. A small mob of nasty creatures, known as orcs, began to chase him. Their chants were heard as their war cries were roared. Narnisus jumped from one root to the next and soon enough, climbed the twisted limbs of the forest, gaining higher grounds. Sure enough he reached the canopy where the moon revealed itself once again and shined its glow all over the forest. He peered over his shoulder toward the chasing band of orcs and found three of the creatures following behind. This was his chance. Landing on a firm limb, he turned to face the trio. With focused energy drawn from the moon, he braced his hands together and obtained a powerful essence. He released the energy upon one of the marauding orcs and in a flash, a beam of glowing moonlight materialized from out of the sky and dispersed in an instant. The hapless orc fell from the canopy, scorched and burned, into the darkness below, immediately halting the other two in their tracks. They looked helplessly at their fallen comrade and back toward Narnisus.

"Argh! Get 'im! Rip out 'is innards!" one of the creatures cried. The two orcs raced toward him, climbing their way through the broad limbs.

Narnisus stood his ground and brandished his staff. The orcs grew nearer and nearer. They jumped at him trying to flank their enemy. Narnisus swung his staff upward and cracked his foe in the jaw, simultaneously catching the other orc with his staff unable to stop his fall. The orc landed atop Narnisus as the two grappled between his staff. The orc's anger and hate was apparent through his expression until Narnisus shared the same rage, able to convert his growing rage into natural power. The more his anger grew the sooner his eyes suddenly grew bright and his hands exploded with energy channeled from his wrath. A bright green essence surrounded his hands. The orc grew fearful but would not relinquish his grip. Then, Narnisus pushed his hands toward the orc's body from below and released an explosion of blue light that launched the orc into the sky. Its lifeless body crashed through the leaves and branches and landed on the next tree limb away, sweltered and charred.

Narnisus lifted himself up with his staff to recover from his ordeal. He regained his composure and returned to his normal state. The orc he had cracked his staff upon had broken its jaw and writhed in pain near by. The orc's anguish and disbelief was apparent. It struggled to speak.

"Wh… What the 'ell are you?" the orc wondered distastefully.

Narnisus walked over to the orc and knelt down. He grabbed a hat the orc wore and adorned it upon himself. He looked toward the moon, full and bright, and back at the orc mercifully, deciding to spare the orc a parting statement. "I am called a druid," he said, "a Druid of the Moon!"


	2. Lefarious' Sanctuary

**Lefarious' Sanctuary**

Druids were an old and ancient race that originated from a vast fertile forest known to the druids as Orrilion. They lived in the largest areas of the forest, living off what the forest provided rather than the lumber and the senseless means to obtain it. They were fascinated with plant life and practiced herbalism and alchemy, gaining knowledge from plants and life that grew from the earth. Eventually the druids were given a gift. Surrounded by life and the knowledge they held about it allowed them to become one with the natural surroundings of their forest home. It was referred as nature weaving and was a common practice among the druids, able to control the plant life and manipulate their growth and behavior. They could capture the very living essence of a plant and convert the energy they obtained. This aspect became a large part of druidic life and ultimately defined the druid. The druids' study of nature revealed yet more qualities they became gifted with. The moon played a large role for the druidic race. Their abilities seem to grow more powerful during the night, augmented when the moon's light was present. Separate groups of the druid people began to study this knowledge of their lunar boost. Among the most well-known was an elite group of druids known as the Druids of the Moon who learned to use the moon's enhancing effects to draw physical power from it just as they did with the living plants that grew from the earth. The druid's now only have one option if they were to seek more power from their knowledge.

With so much knowledge and power gained from their home land of Orrilion the druids would expand to farther, vaster regions away from the forest dwellings to study plant life in unfamiliar environments and enhance their knowledge of herbs. That's where all of the knowledge the druids obtained originated. The herbs and plants they studied allowed them to understand the particular plant. The wide variety of plant growth around the world provides more foundation to discover more power. So search of the plant life the world had to offer could only mean to increase the druids' power so long as initiative remained within the druids.

Narnisus has been given a mission to continue what many druids have started and explore the unfamiliar lands outside their home. He was trusted to search for and find the elusive Purple Lotus, an herb potentially valuable to the druids, known to augment their powers further. His superior, Aminar the Blessed, an herbalist with exceptional skill, entrusted this task to him, giving him only a crude drawing of the plant found on the last known witness to its power. The only information Aminar could give was to search toward the western region of the world in the warmer climates of the land, and to use the knowledge he already possesses to aid him.

Narnisus set out to do this for Aminar the Blessed, never questioning his intentions. He traveled by foot and eventually entered into uncharted forests far from his own and soon found out it was inhabited by more than just trees. After fending off a band of marauding orcs he would not linger within the forest any longer.

Traveling westward, he ran through the thick of the forest with futile efforts. The moon began to wane. He would not make it outside the forest by daybreak when he is most vulnerable. It was then he decided that it was time to change his form. An unspoken ability among the druids as it came naturally to them, shape shifting took much out of the caster and therefore can only perform it once every new moon and then only for a twenty-four hour period. The value of the ability must meet Narnisus' required need in his situation. Running through the branches of the forest, a flash of magic surrounded him and instantly he became transformed. Through the mist of the effect jumped a cat clad in black. It continued to run but with a completely different gait and greater agility. Narnisus had successfully shape shifted into a wild panther, completely conscious of his form. The act of shape shifting came instinctively so Narnisus thought nothing of it other than a faster way to travel.

With his new form he would be able to escape the boundary of the twisted forest sooner than the sun's rise, or at least find a safe haven until the next nightfall. Racing his way through the forest among the branches and roots that seemed to twist and guide the way, he noticed a bright light growing in the distance. The forest around the mysterious light also shined. An orange glow of a fire lit up the area in the forest.

Narnisus approached the light until the border of the trees stopped abruptly, revealing a small clearing in the forest. As he viewed the clearing he saw two buildings covered in foliage and vines. One looked of a circular stone dome adorned with round windows, from where the light glowed, bordering the sides of the structure complete with a large wooden door. The other structure was large and built of what looked like limestone. It towered over the small dome and had square windows along the edge of the top and nowhere else. These windows were bleak without light. The forest floor all around the entrance of the small complex was lush with green grass that blazed orange from the windows' glow. A small stream ebbed around the yard and into the forest. Narnisus decided to investigate the area.

His paws splashed the stream after he pounced from the forest and across the water. Making sure to avoid the light of the windows, he crept into the shadows and around the back of the structure. He was nearly invisible. The thick vines and foliage that covered this side of the building allowed a comfortable foothold to climb atop the dome. Up here he found a wooden flap for ventilation. It was open as arcane auras and fogs hovered its way outside through the vent. The wooden entrance was large enough to enter but needed some encouragement to open a little wider. Slowly he applied some leverage crouching his feline body to support the wooden door with his back. His tail whipped about to counter for balance as his front paws reached inside atop a wooden crate. He was within the darkness of the room, hidden behind stacks of crates and chests with parchments strewn all over. Narnisus jumped down onto the crate and slid his tail along the roof of the door to absorb any shock it withstood when it shut. He prowled his way to front of the pile he stood perched on. On the other side was the rest of the room, filled with light from burning candles that hovered and floated all around. At a desk an old man with dark hair sat, pouring over alchemic research, ingredients, and vials. All around him were stacks of papers and parchments filled with research. It reminded Narnisus of his own studies, though not as extensive as this. The wooden crate creaked and feline ears twitched as he sunk deeper into the darkness.

"Do you seek knowledge?" the old man inquired in a deep, hoarse voice.

Narnisus wondered if he was being addressed or if the old man was crazy.

"That is why most come, to bother me and my studies of earth and life, taking away my precious time that can otherwise be used for a greater cause. Or is it for a different reason, druid?" the man continued.

Obviously detected, Narnisus jumped from his perched position atop the crates and transformed into his former self, landing upon the floor of stone in front of the man's desk to accost him.

"What is a druid like you doing at such a far away a place such as this? What is your mark?" Narnisus wondered, knowing studies as arcane as this are more commonly performed by druids.

"I should be asking you that question, druid," the man said observing a gaseous reaction on his desk, "for why would any druid venture as far as this?"

"I am on a mission…"

"To seek knowledge!"

"To search for and locate an item assigned to me," Narnisus finished.

The old man looked up from the scribbles he had printed. "From where do you hail, druid?" he asked.

"From where do I call home?" he replied, bewildered. "Orrilion of course."

"And this is my home," the man said quenching Narnisus' inquiry, "and I am alone."

"How do you know of the druids?" Narnisus asked.

"Can't you see? I am a druid and a damn good one. I know you're a druid aswell because of your green hair."

"But your hair yields no green."

"You don't need to have green hair to learn all there is to know about herbs," he said. He turned from his studies and pondered the situation. "However, you're the first druid I've seen that hails from Orrilion. I've heard a rumor that the druidic people of Orrilion began to seek more knowledge. When I heard that my only thought was that the druids from Orrilion are doing what comes naturally to all druids and instinctively search for more knowledge to fuel their power. It was only a matter of time before your land could capitulate nothing else for your power. Your presence confirms my suspicion I suppose."

"There are more like you? Druids that live independantly?" Narnisus wondered still trying to comprehend the fact of other druids.

"Yes, but quite unlike your kind. Consider yourself lucky, young druid. Your kind, a race originated from Orrilion, is blessed with more than I can wish for, filling you with great potential," he pondered once more and paused for a moment. "...The name's Lefarious."

Narnisus never gave a thought to druids outside his the realm of Orrilion. Lefarious was one-of-a-kind and among the few who acknowledged the druidic ways outside Orrilion and its people.

Lefarious went back to his alchemy. Narnisus took advantage of this fortuitous meeting and retrieved a folded piece of cloth from his person. He unfolded it in front of Lefarious, revealing a drawing of the plant Narnisus searched for. Lefarious glanced at it and recognized the drawing.

"I'm looking for this, a rare herb called the Purple Lotus," Narnisus was interrupted.

"I know what this is," Lefarious said observing it.

"You recognize it? So the drawing is accurate," Narnisus said.

"So your kind has gotten word of this plant as well. My time runs short," Lefarious said. "Do you know what abilities this plant holds for the imbiber?"

"Not entirely. I was told it is used to augment our own abilities. All I know is that I'm to find it and bring it back by any means necessary."

"With this plant a druid like me would find this plant useful, but a druid like you would find it godly. With this you are capable of more than what you know. You'd be capable of exhuming immense roots and make the trees themselves walk, or enhance your magical attacks by multiplying your energy tenfold, or even resurrect the dead." The two druids looked at each other for a moment, Narnisus awaiting more insight and Lefarious wondering whether more information was wise.

"Have you seen it? Where do I find the Purple Lotus? I need to know," Narnisus asked, leaning over the cloth on the desk.

Lefarious thought for a moment. "There is a city northwest of here, called Brosshold," he began to explain. "It is a prosperous city constructed above a wide river. Its streets and walls are trimmed with marble and directed to its center where a mighty structure stands, the city's capitol. It teems with normal people running normal lives all under the rule of a just ruler. Until and unfortunate skirmish caused the city's ruler to fall in battle. The city was disoriented and without law. Amidst the upheaval soon rose a man to become the self-proclaimed leader. The people were skeptical at first and grew suspicious after the death of the former king's son. The city almost turned on the new leader until he brandished a staff known as the Staff of the Moon. Afterward he gave the people a source of infinite lumber for shelter, healing for the sick and injured, and upward flowing fountains for fresh water tapped from the river below, performing druidic acts of charity. The people admired him and revered him as a god. I, for one, don't trust his druidic abilities. His powers are beyond mine. The only explanation is Purple Lotus…"

Narnisus was listening intently until Lefarious was through. A moment later, Lefarious got out of his chair he sat in and at the same time the floating candles extinguished and hovered into a single crate. The windows revealed rays of sunlight that poured into the smoking room. Lefarious grabbed a short staff and approached the door.

"Where are you off to?" Narnisus wondered.

"'Tis morning. I'm off for a harvest," he said and closed the wooden door behind him.


	3. City of Brosshold

**City of Brosshold**

Narnisus wasn't sure whether he should trust Lefarious or not. Lefarious trusted him with his home, leaving him to whatever he desired within his domain to study the plants in the wilderness. Narnisus decided to take a look at what Lefarious was working on and search the area of his desk. Books lay in piles on and around the table and was open, the one Lefarious was writing in. After studying it, he realized it was a book of incantations and elixirs with quite arcane ingredients, most of which lay upon rough paper beside the book. He placed the book back in its open position where he had found it and searched for another. He found one regarding plants and herbs of the area. Studying the book, Narnisus found most of the common herbs are also native to Orrilion but rarer plants he found he never heard of. The possibilities with such an expansive inventory of knowledge were the only thing he could think of.

He placed the book back on top of the pile reading it and glanced through some of the titles along the bindings of the books. A book called "Druids of Orrilion" caught his eye. He retrieved it from the stack and flipped it open. It was all about him and where he was from. The race blessed with the moon's power and ability to shape shift. He closed the book and put it back, knowing he would find nothing he doesn't already know.

The room appeared ominous and forbidding. The dust in the air shimmered as it passed through the sunlight that pierced the windows like rays. The darkened corners of the room were more mysterious than Lefarious himself. A path of clear floor free of parchments and papers guided toward a dark door in the back. He made his way toward the door as his boots thumped upon the wooden floor, wondering what may lie behind it. It was obvious to him by now that it was the doorway into the large building he saw outside but what awaited him behind the door was what he wondered. When he finally reached the door, he inspected it up and down and frisked it to find anything unusual. The door was of limestone, the same as the large building's walls outside.

"Stay away from there!" Lefarious scowled from the entrance of the home. He had in his hand a wicker bowl of freshly harvested herbs. "You are not welcome to that room. No one is!"

"What are you hiding, Lefarious?" Narnisus wondered.

"None of your concern, druid!" he replied, gripping him by the shoulder to lead him outside. "I need some time to myself. I believe you have all the information you wanted," and with that he slammed the wooden door with a thud.

The clearing outside was bright as rays of sunlight entered the forest from the open canopy above. He didn't know how far Brosshold was but he knew where he could find it. He decided to leave Lefarious to his studies and depart for the marble city at once.

The more he traveled the less dense the forest grew. It soon transformed as the thick woods that once populated the scenery were now small saplings and trees that towered over a blanket of dead leaves covering the ground. He only hoped for the forest to grow thicker as he traveled so that his journey may prove undaunted. To his disappointment the forest only ended abruptly. Narnisus found himself standing along the border of an open field that stretched toward the horizon. Rocky outcrops dotted the golden land of endless meadows. This was the road to his destination of Brosshold.

This terrain was perfect for Narnisus' shape shifted form. With half a day left before the duration on his ability would run dry, he used it to travel with great speed across the open fields.

Hours passed and the horizon looked no different. Narnisus rested every so often, summoning purified water from the air and condensing it into a container to quench his thirst. Another gap of time went by traveling through the field. Soon enough the scent of water triggered his feline senses. He followed the smell and soon enough, upon the horizon was a large city that shimmered in the sunlight.

Soon enough Narnisus had reached just outside the city's limits. A wide river, shimmering with reflected sunlight, ran under the city's entirety. Narnisus needed to keep a low profile if he wanted to complete his objective so he returned to his former self and plopped the hat he took from the orc upon his green head. With it he would divert attention caused by his odd appearance. With his staff slung upon his back he approached the large city with caution. At its entrance Narnisus recognized two large trees native to Orrilion, standing adjacent to each other to welcome guests. He ran to inspect them and wondered why they grew alone here. Their leaves sparkled with argent glimmers to compliment Brosshold's marble embellishments.

Narnisus saw that throughout the streets that thrived with people, trees of the same nature decorated much of the town and giant pillars of root also provided the citizens with much inspiration. His journey down the streets of Brosshold grew awkward as people began to stare and mutter under their breath to the person beside them curious remarks. Narnisus only pulled his hat down to hide himself.

Then, a sudden cry was heard in the distance. Narnisus reacted and looked toward the trouble and saw a crowd of people.

"She's hurt, bad!" a person worriedly cried.

"Someone call for Antony!" another yelled.

Narnisus rushed to aid the troubled people. There he saw a little child lying still upon the ground, her face red with blood.

"I swear it was an accident," a man admitted wielding a hammer. "An honest mistake working near construction!"

Someone aiding the child began to lift her. Narnisus made his way through the crowd and stopped the woman. "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see she needs help!" the woman screamed.

"I'm hear to help," he replied and cradled the little girl's head. He closed his eyes and waved his hand across the child's wound upon her head. The crowd witnessed with disbelief as a glow of green energy emitted from the reaction. Narnisus wiped the blood from her face away and set her down. Slowly she awoke from the ordeal and the gasps of astonishment from the crowd were released.

"Truly a land of prophets!" "It's a miracle!" the people cried.

The crowd reveled in the fortuitous circumstance that saved the child but to Narnisus, it was only what was expected.

A young woman approached the healer. "You're just like Antony," she said.

"Excuse me? I am a druid. Surely you know of them," Narnisus replied.

"Antony is a god. He's our leader and ruler, filling our lives with meaning and happiness," the woman explained with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Marin. Why don't you take this young traveler to the living quarters at the cathedral? He is most welcome," a man from the crowd suggested after overhearing what she had said.

"Of course," she replied. "You'll stay there won't you?"

"As a matter of fact I need a place to stay. I'm going to take you up on that offer," Narnisus replied with a smile.

Soon enough the whole city got word of the event that occurred and the rumor was a druid had arrived in Brosshold.

On there way, Marin wondered much about the traveler. "What's your name?" she asked him as he followed from behind.

"Narnisus," he replied, enjoying the scenery of Brosshold.

Marin couldn't help but glance at Narnisus' green hair. He was stopped suddenly as Marin stood facing him. "What's with the green hair?" she asked.

"I'm a druid," he answered taking his hat off.

"Druid?" she wondered.

"Yes, I've told you before," Narnisus explained. Suddenly, loud applause was heard faintly.

"Oh, that must be Antony now, performing his miracles," Marin said. "I can show you what I meant when I said you were just like him!"

Marin lead Narnisus through the city's corridors toward the cathedral in the monastery district but the crowd that was heard came from the entrance area in front of the capitol building in the center of the city. They found their way to the back of the crowd that witnessed Antony's miracles.

Marin lead him to a balcony with a better view. There he could see the capitol with greater detail. A large set of stairs entered its way into the large doorway at the top. Along the sides of the stairway and all over the white building grew large entangling roots that covered the area and created large pillars to further floor the audience. At the base of the stairs stood Antony, the ruler of Brosshold, wielding a staff. He was clad in ceremonial garb performing miracles for his people and the people cheered for him.

Narnisus studied Antony's method. He watched as he held his staff high, and from out of thin air, was able to materialize a blob of pure water that hovered about. With a swing of his staff, Antony commanded the roots and trees that grew all around the city to lend him a limb. A branch reached around the water and twisted itself into a large well that remained suspended by the branch. Antony then blessed the water. The crowd roared but Narnisus wasn't convinced.

"Isn't he amazing?" Marin said with wonder in her eyes.

"It's what I expected. He isn't a god as you said, but a druid, abusing his power," Narnisus said as Marin looked at him with disbelief. "But I don't understand. He's ignoring the discipline and focus a druid needs."

"That's because he is a god and has come to save us all! He doesn't need to follow any rules," she explained with resentment.

"I'm sorry but he's a fake," he reiterated. Antony performed yet another miracle as he brought life to an injured bird that flew from out of his hands shortly after.

"Do you think he's a god now?" Marin demanded using Antony's demonstration.

"You saw me do the same to the injured child, only not the same way," Narnisus assured. Marin only grew angrier with him.

The crowd cheered and applauded as their leader finished his demonstration. Marin continued to show Narnisus to the cathedral.


	4. To Challenge the Stars

**To Challenge the Stars**

"There is a rumor that a druid has entered the realm of Brosshold."

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"His name is Narnisus and does the bidding of the Cenarrion Circle, hailing from the forests of Orrilion. The faction must've heard of our prosperous city and wishes to intervene. They are a greedy people seeking to gain only for themselves. The one they sent is staying at the cathedral. I think you know what is to be done."

"Yes your holiness."

"Do not distress. Your deed shall be heavenly rewarded..."

Narnisus found himself within a small room that contained a bed. He was lying down thinking about the Purple Lotus. Normally, he would gather energy from the moon but as long as he was within Brosshold he wasn't going to perform anything that would draw attention to the people of Brosshold.

Tired of his thoughts, he got up and opened the door of his room. There a corridor lead around a corner and revealed the main hall where the services were performed. Narnisus walked down the aisle passing the long benches, finally sitting down to rest. From there he observed the religious stained-glass figures and tapestries. The alter on the stage was made of wood root.

His observations became a distraction and seemingly from out of nowhere, a sharp pain serged in his back. He recoiled and reached from behind him, pulling out a dagger. He turned and faced his assailant, cringing with pain. A man garbed in the same ceremonial clothes faced Narnisus brandishing a sword.

"Burn in hell!" he cried, attacking Narnisus with his sword. He swung it with failing effort as Narnisus disappeared in a fog of arcane dust, shifting into his animal form. The assassin looked on in dismay as he witnessed the black panther slip away from him and disappear into the darkness.

He narrowly escaped his ordeal but now he wanted answers. The only place he knew he could find them was the capitol. He fled outside and shifted back to his former self. He found a safe enough place to heal himself and absorb the early moon's nightly glow for power. He left his staff in the cathedral quarter room and only had his light sword for protection.

He followed the large ornate building of trees, roots, and fountains that rested in the center of the city to get to the capitol of Brosshold. There he assumed Antony dwelled.

The city was empty in the night, save for the occasional watchman. He finally arrived at the capitol's base where the large set of stairs lead the way to its entrance. He ran up and into the gloom of the dark doorway. Inside there was a smaller entrance with a set of closed doors. He had a feeling Antony had something to do with his assassination attempt and wanted some answers from the best source.

The door creaked open and revealed a large room, remodeled to Antony's specifications. At the other end sat Antony in a small bench beside Marin. Torches decked along the walls illuminated the room. Antony lifted his head.

"Ah, Narnisus is it? You've become quite popular throughout Brosshold, performing miracles of your own," Antony said with a grin.

"Miracles? I only did my druidic duty and revealing you for who you really are!"

"Which is why I must reassure Marin's faith."

Marin remained in her seat as if without understanding of the situation.

"Cut the faith crap! You're not a god! You're not even a druid. That's why you disregard the druidic disipline and patience, bypassing the concentration required. Because you rely solely on the Purple Lotus. Now hand it over," Narnisus demanded unsheathing his sword.

"What? You mean this?" Antony said reaching behind him and revealing a staff ornamented with a crescent idol that protected a sphere of magical energy encasing the herb.

"The Staff of the Moon," Narnisus said with astonishment. "So I've finally found the Purple Lotus."

"Do you really wish to take it from me? To end the prosperous city of Brosshold and its people that thrive because of it? I came when the people needed me most. I provided flowing water for the town. I gave the people infinite amounts of lumber to fuel its construction. I healed the sick and the injured. Why do you wish to put an end to all this good?" Antony elaborated.

"I don't care about any of that! I came for that herb and I'm not leaving until I get it," he finally declared and ran toward him wielding his sword.

With that Antony slammed the butt of his staff upon the ground, summoning giant roots that crashed through the floor. Narnisus dodged the hulking plants that chased him as puppets of Antony. The room began to flood with water from the river. Another root exploded from beneath Narnisus as he rode it upward, jumping from it before it crashed into the wall. Antony was enjoying himself, presenting a large grin across his face. Narnisus landed to safety and dodged yet more attacks from flailing tree roots. He jumped away from one attack and focused his rage to create a powerful essence within his hands. He released the energy toward an attacking root, crashing into the wood causing green embers of magical power and splinters to spread everywhere. The root caught ablaze and fire began to spread upon the wooden roots.

Antony looked on in anger toward Narnisus' efforts and used his staff to send an immense wooden root toward him before he can recover from his attack. When Narnisus noticed the attack it would have been too late if it weren't for his ability to shape shift. He narrowly escaped with feline reflexes.

Marin gasped at the site as Antony remained awestruck. Enraged, Antony threw his arm in the air gripping his staff, summoning the water from the river to rise.

"Sinner!" he cried and crystalized the water into icicles, sending a hail of jagged spikes toward Narnisus. Roots instinctively unearthed and formed a wall that defended Narnisus. He tried to think up a strategy while Antony only grew more enraged, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, the doors behind Narnisus swung open and the man that attempted the assassination and a group of militia stood before him.

"That's the demon cat that attacked me!" he cried as the soldiers brandished a row of crossbows. Narnisus jumped through the flames atop the burning roots and managed to escape the volley of bolts. He was able to slip through the shadows of the interior and escape before anyone could find him.

Outside he distanced himself from the capitol building. The city was still quiet in the night. He found a comfortable bench in front of a small cemetery to rest upon. Just when he thought all was clear, something he wouldn't have ever imagined happened. In the night sky ripped open a large visual display of one of Antony's followers that attacked him just before. The display was surrounded by an aura of magical essence radiating outward.

"Attention citizens of Brosshold. A non-believer tried to take the life of Antony earlier in the night. Male, tall, green hair, is wearing leather clothing, wields a sword. He is dangerous. Stay indoors at all times. That is all," the visual display diminished and the sky was clear again. Of course, the citizens of Brosshold would pay no heed to the announcement and would search for the suspected man for the good of Antony. The streets filled with search parties and it wasn't long before Narnisus was found.

"You made us believe that you were good!" one of the members in the crowd cried after Narnisus had been surrounded.

"I didn't tell you to believe anything. It's your leader who does that. He's lying to all of you," Narnisus explained.

Out of the ground beneath him suddenly unearthed twisting roots that entangled him in place, squeezing him unconscious.

The citizens of Brosshold remained active throughout the night, celebrating the capture of Antony's enemy, the enemy of their god.

Narnisus awoke from his ordeal and finds himself within a prison cell, chained to the wall. He glances around the room he was put in and finds Marin sitting in the corner.

"Marin? What are you doing here?" he wondered. She didn't answer. He tried to find a way out of his shackles, inspecting them.

"I was thrown in here after the announcement I made to help capture you. I was thrown in here because I had little faith in Antony, because you made me doubt him," Marin said.

"But one of the soldiers made the announcement, not you," Narnisus stated.

"I created the visual display with a spell I've practiced since I was a little girl. It's forbidden to use for personal gain," she explained.

"I can get us out of this," Narnisus said, explaining what he meant and what he can do.

It wasn't long before Antony himself would enter the chamber. "Ah yes. The only two other souls that know of the Purple Lotus in the entire city right where I want them. It would be a shame to let the bit of information out now wouldn't it?"

Outside, much of Brosshold was still stirring from the incident earlier. The sky ripped open once again displaying Antony's face and announcing anything anyone would say.

"Is it the money you're after?" Narnisus asked.

"Oh, I can get all the money I want from the people of Brosshold" Antony replied. "But that's beside the fact. Im making believers who would gladly throw away their very lives in my name, and why not? They believe I can resurrect them. They're not afraid to die. An army built on faith and religion and a holy cause is the greatest army of all. In a few years I'll have a following large enough to take this country, and rebuild it in my name!"

"And what about bringing them back to life? I mean if you kill me now I'm gone for good," Narnisus continued.

"Even with the Purple Lotus it's impossible. Resurrection is nothing but false hope for lost souls," he explained. "Wait a second," he said, discovering the crystal orb floating within the darkness above used to transfer the scene to the display outside. "How long has that thing been there!" he cried. "Don't listen to him! He lies!" Antony said trying to convince the onlookers otherwise.

The whole city stood outside in disbelief at the visual display in the sky. Antony smashes the orb with his staff and walks to Marin.

"You bitch!" he said infuriated, and punished her with a smack of his hand.

"Marin!" Narnisus yelled, struggling in his shackles. He concentrated all of his energy into his hands and blasted the chain shackles to pieces.

"What!" Antony exclaimed. He brandished his staff and ran for the exit. Narnisus followed after him.

Antony burst through the doors and ran to the edge of the stair way outside the capitol. To his dismay, a mob had formed outside the building brandishing pitch forks and torches, awaiting an explanation from Antony. Even the guards holding the mob back wanted some insight as well.

Antony needed to think of something fast. "My children! The non-believer has used his sorcery to impersonate me!" he exclaimed. The citizens were skeptical. Antony decided to display his divine abilities once again. "Behold my power!" he cried throwing both arms up in the air gripping the Staff of the Moon. The city began to rumble as Antony's maniacal grin emphasized his intentions. From all around the area, from behind the buildings in the distance, ascended a wall of water surrounding everybody.

"That has to be a miracle! What else could it be?" the citizens cried as they witnesses the wall of river water rise. It slowly grew over the city, blocking the night sky and hiding the stars and the moon. A dome of water soon covered the city completely.

"I'm warning you Antony, give it up," Narnisus said exiting the building behind Antony and approaching him.

"Why should I fear you? I have the Staff of the Moon," he said with satisfaction.

With that Narnisus held back no more. "Know what? You're not the only one with druidic powers!" he exclaimed with anger and then closed his eyes with rage, holding out his hands to concentrate his focus on gathering energy, not from nature or the moon but from the stars themselves. His hands grew bright with arcane essence emitting from the light until the grew to a maximum capacity. With that, he threw his hands toward the sky and released all of his gathered energy to summon the fire of the stars.

"Here's the real hammer of god!" Narnisus cried as a blinding light descended from the sky outside the dome of water.

"No! The Staff of the Moon is mine! You can't have it!" he cried. The light raced down in bubbles of light that chained downward like lightening, crashing through the water and upon the stairway of the capitol. The starlight's crash caused a large explosion that mimicked the sound of shattering glass when it landed, ripping the concrete stairway to shreds. The powerful attack crashed directly in front of Antony. The immense arcane power in the atmosphere was too great for the Staff of the Moon and caused it to explode in Antony's hands. The mystical essence of the star fire dispersed and unveiled a demolished capitol. The water began to rain back down to the earth.

Narnisus walked over to where Antony lay in pain from burning hands. "The staff was a fake, and the Purple Lotus was destroyed with it," Narnisus said with disappointment.

Then next morning Narnisus set out to return to Lefarious and explain to him what has happened. Before he departed, Marin stopped him.

"Why did you have to come here?" she said whimpering. "We had something to believe in until you showed up."

"You're saying you'd believe in a lie?" Narnisus asked.

"Well, why not? What do I have to live for now?" Marin said, weeping.

"You'll have to decide that for yourself. Walk on your own. You're perfectly capable of it."

Narnisus departed in search for another lead on the Purple Lotus. As for Antony, he escaped before anybody grew concerned.


End file.
